


Like Eagles

by venomedveins



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Agron just wants to get some food and sex his boyfriend, M/M, Rain fighting, Super fucking fluffy, adorableness, kind of, slight domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is frustrated after hearing the other rebels talking about how he is a kept boy. He takes it out on Agron. Thankfully, Agron fixes everything with soft kisses and whispers of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Eagles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betterrecieved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/gifts).



> To my lovely betterreceived, who encouraged me to write fan fiction after years. <3

Agron knows that not everyone in the rebel camp is a fan of Nasir. He's seen the sneers a few times when they've walked together, dark eyes following them closely, though no one is foolish enough to comment out loud when Agron could so easily over hear and risk being at the end of his temper.

They are mostly pretty boys and girls who were once used to the same benefit that Nasir had been, jealous of his 'status' as the boy of the Rebel King's right hand man. It's not that Agron intentionally treats Nasir as precious, tiny thing. He can't help becoming inflamed when eyes linger too long on Nasir or hands find his flesh. Words hold small weight to Agron, compared to actions.

Still, it is times like this, that Agron wishes Nasir didn't hold such venomous words of jealous recruits to weight.

It's been raining for days, the main courtyard of the villa turned from caked dirt and blood to thick mud that clings to the skin relentlessly. Spartacus, Crixus, and Agron had walked around the first day, forcing the newest recruits to continue and train in the downpour. After the third time an attack resulted in Agron sliding into Crixus and knocking the Gaul down, they had called it off. Most of the rebels having found refuge inside, finding amusement where they can, whether in flesh or drink.

Now, Agron watches from the safety of the dry steps as Nasir trains on his own. Face scrunched in concentration, his hair clings to his neck and shoulders as he slices through the air at the wooden post. He has grown more muscle across his shoulders and back, turning truly from a boy to a warrior in the few short months since he had been liberated. Agron is fiercely proud of him, feeling the changes up close when he traces the dimples and indents on Nasir when he sleeps.

"Your opponent will still stand tomorrow. Come out of the rain to bed," Agron calls, smirking a little at the shout of frustration Nasir gives when his feet slide in the soft ground. Trained and groomed to be a rebel, Nasir is still a wild little dog.

"Romans would not recoil from Jupiter's rage," Nasir shouts back, followed by a loud roll of thunder.

Agron steps down, glancing out at the onslaught of water and sighs loudly. He'd really rather not go out and fetch Nasir, preferring to stay dry.

"Do I have to come out and capture you then, Ganymede? Or will you come willingly to Olympus?"

Turning sharply, Nasir hisses at Agron and marches across the yard to jab the older man hard in the stomach with his spear. It doesn't pierce the skin, but shocks Agron into taking a step back, mouth falling open. The darkened sky casts a dangerous shadow over Nasir's eyes as he glares up at his lover.

"I am not your fucking prized boy!"

More lightening flashes across the sky and Agron is not sure exactly what is going on, but the sneer on the younger man's face is enough to make his stomach twist. Putting his hands up in a surrender move, he steps down into the rain to grasp Nasir's shoulder, leaning down a little.

"I did not mean to offend, only meant to-"

"Do not try and sweeten me with words. Everyone can see it, they speak behind hands and with eyes, but they know. I am trained dog for your lap, betrayed one dominus for another. You act as if I am delicate woman to warm your bed!"

Nasir shoves Agron's hand off of him, turning around to trudge back through the mud to the training post. He hacks at it with a new found vigor, hair flying around wild in the storm. Shocked still for a moment, Agron finds foot after a moment and quickly follows, spinning the other man around by grasping his arm.

"Have you fucking lost sense? I am not your master nor are you my pet. You hold my heart and are prized above all others, but are equal gladiator."

Nasir glares up at the older man for a minute before dropping shield and spear to the side.

"Fight me then. No weapons, man to man."

Agron should feel bad about the laugh that spurs out of him, but the circumstances are foolish. He longs for their warm bed, and Nasir's golden flesh under his hands, not a senseless argument under freezing rain.

"I am not going to fight you, little man. See sense. Come inside, let us find food and wine."

He will blame it on the streak of lightening that blinds him for a moment so he can't see Nasir's fist connect with his jaw. Stumbling back, Agron holds his bloody mouth, eyes widening. Of all the times he has seen Nasir fight, he never thought violence would be turned on him.

"Are you fucking-" Agron barely gets out before Nasir is launching himself at the larger man with a growl.

They sprawl in the mud, Nasir being dislodged from the impact and landing beside his lover. Agron only has a few moments to regain his senses before the darker man is rolling over though, shoving him into the soft earth. Clothed only in his subligaria and no armor, it's hard for Nasir to get a grasp on Agron's now slick skin and in desperation, sinks his nails into the man's chest. Dragging his fingers down, creating ten thin and bloody lines.

Giving a loud growl, Agron digs his own fingers into Nasir's hips, and shoves him off onto his back. He slides over and pins Nasir's wrists down by his head.

"A wild dog baring teeth! I refuse to cause you harm!" 

Agron has every intention of putting a stop to this by holding position until the other has calmed, but then Nasir begins to squirm against him, attempting to get his knee between his body and Agron's. A hiss and one hard jab of his leg into Agron's ribs has the man wheezing and releasing one of Nasir's wrists to grasp his side. That's all it takes for Nasir to get an elbow between the two, forcing Agron over again.

"Jupiter's cock!"

The German gives a shout as Nasir climbs on top of him, pinning Agron's right arm down under his knee. They're both panting and filthy, but Agron can't help thinking about how gorgeous Nasir looks like this, savage and unforgiving. He is every sense of the word warrior, unrelenting in his attack.

"Whatever offense I have caused, I have been blinded to it!" Agron snaps, trying and failing to grasp at Nasir. They mostly are just batting at each other now.

"You cause own blind eye!"

"What weight do other's lips have? What value is it? They are not within our blood. They do not know what we are," Gritting out, Agron tries to move away but is trapped by Nasir's thighs.

"They see what you do not! Fucking barbarian using size and anger to get his desires. Am I not just a prize gained by you?"

Sitting down on his lap, Nasir uses his weight to keep Agron from bucking him off, and pulls back his arm to land another punch. Anticipating the next move, Agron hand flies out to grasp Nasir's jaw, roughly yanking him down for a kiss. It's mostly mashing lips between two sets of teeth, and Agron can taste fresh blood, but he still shoves his tongue into Nasir's mouth, swallow the tiny moan that leaks out of the other man. Free hands slide over heated skin, dirt and blood smearing on pale and tan skin.

Agron moves his free hand from Nasir's jaw to his hair, yanking the young boy back roughly so he can speak, enticing a whimper from the younger that sounds dangerously close to pleasure. Agron knows about Nasir's secret vice for hair pulling.

"Are you done with this madness? Or are we going to continue to roll around like hogs?"

"You do not even offer apologies for-" Nasir cries.

"Apologies for what? Not wanting to see you waste away from Roman swords? To not share my one heart among thousands? Killing all who would cause you pain? How many people do I have to cause harm for you to see that you are Apollo's sun to me?"

Electric green eyes track Nasir's face, taking in the parted, bruised mouth and defiant eyes. Agron feels his body beginning to respond to having Nasir on top of him, his cock gaining interest at the sudden heat surrounding it. A few minutes pass, thunder clapping above them, and Nasir's face softens slightly. Agron sighs deeply, wiping at the water in his eyes. thinking madness had stopped. Suddenly, a hand comes up filled with mud and smears into the side of Agron's face, a sharp laugh coming out of Nasir. In his shock, the bigger man releases him.

"You are a fool," Shaking his head, Nasir casts water everywhere, grinning.

"Perhaps," Agron nods, wiping the mud from Nasir's cheek, only to have more pushed into his face. They begin to play fight more than try and cause harm, Nasir continuing to throw mud and scratch while Agron mostly tries to hold onto his slick skin. 

"You lower guard before attack," Nasir giggles as he rolls to the side, feebly kicking at the huge gladiator.

"You have lost your fucking mind."

Agron goes after Nasir, gaining feet and chasing him across the mud, only managing to grab him around the waist with one arm and yanking him close.

"You know you are nothing less than the air in my lungs. If anyone is trained pet, it is me. Ask anything, and I will give. Fucking demand and I will destroy all for your happiness," Agron mumbles into Nasir's ear, landing soft kisses onto his skin, "I will do anything you command."

"Agron," Nasir turns, looking up at him with surprised eyes, "I don't-"

"You don't need to. Anything - if it kept you beside me," Agron tips the other's face up slightly to kiss him.

It is softer, more chaste and innocent, just closed mouth and breathing. Agron doesn't want to push, but finds himself weaving his long fingers back into Nasir's rain curled hair. Nasir's hands hold onto Agron back, whimpering as their hips bump. Agron's cock is hot and heavy between his legs, half hard from their rolling around.

"Have me," Nasir pulls back to mumble, reaching for the ties of Agron's subligaria. His own cock is straining against the cropped pants he's wearing, a long thick line begging for release.

"We are on training field," Agron answers, hands roaming over Nasir's back, glancing back to see if anyone is on the steps. 

Nasir stands on toes to grip Agron's earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently on the leather cords around his neck, and Agron's dick twitches. Finding knot in cloth, he tugs at the garment, nearly dislodging it before Agron's hands find their way to Nasir's ass. He grips it tightly, before landing a loud smack on the cloth covered skin. Nasir squawks in indignation and Agron just laughs. 

"You cast first blow."

Large hands completely covering the soft flesh, Agron lifts him, Nasir scrambling to wrap his legs around Agron's waist. Nasir is firm but surprisingly light to the gladiator. 

Their kisses intensify, Agron tracing the roof of Nasir's mouth as he presses him against the training pole. Nasir is whimpering, nails digging into Agron's back as he attempts to grind against the larger man. His cock is beginning to leak, hidden by his already soaked pants. That cling uncomfortably against the throbbing flesh, causing rough friction that is just on the side of uncomfortable. The rain is still unrelenting against them, making skin slick and nearly impossible to grasp.

Agron presses fevered kisses along Nasir's jaw, biting roughly at the bone only to sink his teeth firmly into the skin connecting neck and shoulder. Nasir's cries coincide with another thunder clap, nearly covering them, but Agron feels how the younger man writhes against him, impatient and needy. 

"Agron!" 

Nasir braces his back against the rough wooden post and thrusts forward, moaning loudly as Agron's cock rubs roughly against his. Reaching down, he fumbles with the ties on his pants, growling when his half frozen fingers fail him. 

"Shh, I have you," Agron chuckles, pressing his forehead against Nasir's. 

Letting the smaller man down, he quickly unties and pulls the garment off of Nasir. Agron kneels before him, kissing over his hips and thighs, giving a teasing smirk up at his flushed lover. Nasir's hands grasp the short strands of hair at the back of Agron's neck, tugging with purpose towards his flushed cock. He chews on his bottom lip and hisses as Agron gives a teasing lick to the head, smirking up at Nasir.

"Do not tease me," whining, the Syrian thrusts forward gently, his cock dragging along Agron's stubble in delicious friction. 

Holding his hips firmly back against the pole, Agron surges forward, swallowing Nasir's cock to the base. He gags slightly, throat fluttering dangerously before relaxing at the familiarity, beginning to bob his head. Nasir cries out with the first grazing of teeth along his length, trying desperately to thrust forward. Already his thighs are trembling, raining freezing his skin but inside his body is on fire. 

Agron doesn't worry about the finesse of his cock sucking skills, spit and pre-come smearing over his jaw as he pulls back rub his hand down Nasir's length. He cups his balls, rolling them, tongue tracing over the soft hair before a finger slips back barely ghosting over Nasir's hole. He is still fairly lose from last night, when Agron had taken his time to pull two orgasms from the smaller man by his fingers alone before fucking him deliciously slow. 

Widening his stance to accommodate Agron's searching fingers, Nasir gently scratches his nails down the back of the German's neck. He needs the older man to claim him, to press deeper than he's ever had before. Agron is above all men in Nasir's eyes. 

Lifting the Syrian's dark leg, Agron moves closer to Nasir's small puckered entrance, nipping along the inside of his thigh as he goes. When he reaches the soft pink skin, he yanks Nasir's thigh up higher, spreading him open to spit onto his opening. It's filthy, but Nasir can't help the sharp yelp he lets out when Agron uses his saliva to ease one of his fingers inside him. 

"You are still open for me," Agron mumbles, hot breath ghosting over Nasir's balls. 

"Al-Always."

Nasir's breath begins to pick up, gasping every time Agron's fingernail skirts across his prostate. He knows that one of lover's fingers is no where near enough, Agron's cock is huge, but Nasir doesn't want to take his time. He wants it now. 

When Agron presses another finger into him, Nasir's leg begins to shake, barely being able to support his weight with the hot wires of pleasure coursing through him. Agron begins to thrust them in faster, nailing Nasir's prostate only to skirt away from it on the next thrust, spreading his thick fingers and working Nasir open wide. He is sure he's going to come too soon, stomach coiling tightly but not wanting to until the large gladiator is inside of him. 

"Pleaseplease _Agron_ please!"

Nasir begs, searching for something to hold onto and finding nothing. He needs more and he can not wait for his gladiator's teasing touch to bring him to completion. Pushing at Agron's shoulders, he stumbles to his knees, grasping the back of his lover's neck to collide their mouths. Knees slide in the mud, and Agron finds himself on his back again, Nasir's quick hands yanking off his subligaria. 

Sliding up Agron's body, Nasir trails wet, open mouthed kisses along his abs and chest, licking slowly across his left nipple. The German moans, pressing his cock, now flushed red and weeping steadily, against Nasir's hip. He begins to rut against the smaller man, needing the friction and heat. 

Rearing up, Nasir grips the base of Agron's cock and lines, teasingly rubbing the head against his opening before easing first inch into himself. 

It stings. They should have used oil or something more substantial than spit, but with the storm only growing more vicious around them, Nasir can barely care. He uses gravity and the sliding of his knees in the mud to lower himself steadily onto Agron's member. Mouth gaped in awe, the gladiator stares up at Nasir, running his hands soothingly down the Syrian's sides, trying to ease his pain. 

Finally, Agron is full sheathed inside Nasir, body vibrating with holding back the urge to thrust and claim. Nasir digs his palms into his lover's ribs, lifting himself barely before sinking back down, low moan preluded with another roll of thunder. It's only after a few more gentle shifts that Nasir grits his teeth and raises up, slamming back down on Agron's length. Both men cry out from the impact, Agron's fingers digging into Nasir's slim hips, helping to lift and bounce him. 

Tiny black curls cling to Nasir's cheeks and forehead, lips viciously red from Agron's teeth. He keeps his half lidded caramel green eyes trained to the German's face, wanting to commit to memory every moment. Agron's mouth is still parted, hissing with every rough thrust of his cock into Nasir's tight heat. 

"Nasir, I-" Agron tries to get out, wrapping his muddy hand around the younger man's cock, using the wet earth to ease a few tight strokes. 

Nasir leans down, biting into Agron's full bottom lip, sucking the soft skin and tugging. He can't keep a steady rhythm, hands and legs failing to grasp solid ground. His pace is vicious, slamming Agron into him more than thrusting, shouting with every brutal attack on his prostate. It's so good but not enough. With a powerful thrust up, Agron wraps his arms around Nasir and flips them, nailing his prostate dead on. 

He begins a brutal pace, yanking one of Nasir's knees over his shoulder. Biting into the soft flesh of his inner thigh, Agron jerks his cock against the time of his thrusts. Nasir feels dazed, body over heated and stomach twisting almost painfully as his orgasm is already close. 

Sweat pools down Agron's back, lost in the rain that makes his every muscle glisten. The charcoal sky makes it nearly impossible for him to see every feature of Nasir's face, but he can see the flashes of his wide eyes in the lightening. His cock leaking all over Agron's hand, easing the way for his firm strokes. He knows his hand on Nasir's hips are bruising the tan skin of his lover, dark marks that will be visible tomorrow and for days after. Nasir will not complain about them though, only silently trace the marks and grin to himself. Agron has seen him do so when he thinks no one is looking. 

"I can not hold-" 

Nasir digs his nails again into Agron's back, viciously scratching the skin as his orgasm slams into him. His mouth stays open, chanting Agron's name as it were a prayer to the gods, gasping between each verse. 

His body spasms, back arching off the ground, as he spills hot streams across his stomach and chest, one glob even hitting his cheek. Nasir's body clamps down impossibly tight around Agron's cock, only allowing a few more brutal thrusts before Agron is spilling as well. Cursing in German, he fills Nasir, painting his walls, and leaking out. 

Being careful not to crush the man beneath him, Agron slowly pulls out and collapses into the mud beside Nasir. Turning the Syrian's head, he licks the come from his cheek before kissing him tenderly. Nasir can barely breathe enough to kiss back. 

"Fuck the gods," Agron groans, finally pulling away to pant up at the clouds. Making a barely responsive noise, Nasir curls up against Agron, body trembling from aftershocks and the cold. They lie in silence for a few moments, slowing dragging fingers over familiar, heated flesh. 

"If you two are done screaming to Olympus, perhaps it would be wise to come inside villa walls?" 

Agron raises his head slightly to see Spartacus standing on the steps, flanked by a laughing Mira and a grim Crixus. 

Later, Nasir sits between Agron's legs in a fire warmed bath, leaning back against the gladiator’s chest. Agron works the mud and leaves from Nasir's long hair. Glancing over his shoulder, Nasir sighs. 

"Your face bares mark from my blow."

"It will fade," Agron shrugs, grinning at the smaller man, "Others have done worse."

"Apologies. I was taken by madness. I did not think." Nasir gently cups Agron's face, kissing the dark bruise with a barely there brush of lips. 

"Forget what others would have fill your ears. There is no collar around your neck declaring you mine. You are a free man. If you turned from me, I could not demand that you stay." 

Agron's eyes stare down as he speaks, voice slow as if words hurt him to say. Nasir bites his lip to keep it from trembling, grasping Agron's face and raising it. 

"You are mine and I am yours. If I leave you, it will only be to end of Roman sword. You are Jupiter himself to me. Ganymede can not leave your side."

Agron cocks his head to the side slightly, grin spreading across his face before gently kissing Nasir. He deepens it for a moment, just long enough to taste Nasir's soft mouth, before Nasir pulls back. 

"I still want a rematch, gladiator. You cheated." 

Agron's laughter echos and fills the villa around them.


End file.
